shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece: Forever Dawn
Chapter 1: The Legend Rises The sky was black as pitch. The entire background of the island was illuminated in red by fire. Blood red, how fitting. Screams echoed in the night as the house burned to the ground. Everything was a blur and hard to make out but became crystal clear the moment a scream was heard. Each time a scream sounded a vision of death greeted all who came to see what had happened. The marines paid no mind to the shrieks and pleas of the bystanders. For they had a job to do, and had seen this all before. They walked around the dead ones at their feet, as if they were not there. Covered in blood with eyes wide open the corpses lay there illuminated by the fires of hell on earth. Suddenly the marines and the bystanders turned their attention to the house for they heard the noises of the structure about to give way, the creaks and groans echoed throughout the night. Soon all people present however widened their eyes in horror as a figure emerged from the flames. It stood there aglow in the fire's light, the face and the front of the figure were in darkness. It looked at them with its eyes which glowed with blue fire. It had three eyes, so help them god it had three eyes. Suddenly it screamed and began to run towards the marines, they began to panic and clamour for their rifles to shoot it down. But it was too late, for the figure was upon them in a flash, instantly it raised its right hand and then.... "Big brother?" The voice brought Mythos back to reality as he woke up. Opening his eyes he saw standing by him his little sister Jovi with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you alright big brother? You were tossing and turning a lot in your sleep." Mythos sat up slowly and began to take in his surroundings. He and his sister Jovi were currently living in a small run down, and abandoned shack at the edge of town. There were several holes in the ceiling which allowed light to illuminate the room. There was not much to look at except for a small table with two little chairs in the corner and a pirate flag that was hanging on the wall. The perpetual grin on the skull's face made it look as though the skull knew something that Mythos didn't. "I'm alright Jovi," he said as he patted her head. Jovi was currently 9 years old, she was small and had brown eyes as well as brown hair tied up into two pigtails. In her arms she was holding a teddy bear with buttons for eyes. She was wearing a yellow night gown with teddy bear slippers on her feet. "I just had a nightmare that's all." "Ok that's good, I was worried that you might have been sick or something." Jovi said smiling. "Anyways today is the day big brother!" she said excitedly. "What? Was something happening today?" as soon as he said it Jovis face gained an expression of shock mixed with sadness. "Big brother! You said you would take me out to see the mountains today!" Jovi whined. "Wow I can't believe you fell for the old feigned forgetfulness tactic again." Mythos said chuckling to himself. As he did Jovis expression became shocked mixed with dumbfoundedness. "What is this the twenty seventh time?" Mythos said still chuckling. "This is only the twentieth time!" Jovi screamed, looking like she was about to cry. "Why are you so mean to me?" "Wait what's the harm with a little early morning prank? Anyways go get ready, if you are not ready in the next 30 minutes I'll leave you behind." Suddenly Jovi jumped up and began to run into the other room to go get changed. Mythos shook his head and chuckled to himself, looking again at the pirate flag hanging on the far side of the room. "Morning Mom, morning Dad." He whispered as he got himself out of bed to start getting ready. 30 minutes later Mythos and Jovi were walking down an old path up in the mountains. Jovi was humming to herself while Mythos was off in a daze thinking about what he dreamt last night. Suddenly he found himself looking at Jovi, she was now wearing a speckled orange colored dress with her hair still tied up in two pig tails. After sometime they came upon a clearing where they both stopped. In the clearing were a whole platoon of marines who appeared to be searching for something. Both Mythos and Jovi decided it would be best to not make contact with the marines and walked around the clearing. They continued down the path until they came upon a cave. "Wonder what's in there?" Jovi asked Mythos. "Want to check it out?" Mythos replied. They both agreed and went inside, after walking for what seemed like forever they came across a huge door with many ornate patterns and inscriptions on it in a language that they could not understand. Getting excited Mythos pushed against the door with all of his strength and it opened. Once inside lights began to turn on the walls lit up like a christmas tree, and there, there in the center of the room was a sight that left both Mythos and Jovi speechless. Category:Maxr7 Category:Stories